


My Kingdom Come

by bungles77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Paranormal Investigators, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tagged major character death because some of the characters are already dead, theyre already ghosts lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungles77/pseuds/bungles77
Summary: Despite his job as a paranormal investigator, Phil still was uncertain whether or not ghosts were real. It may seem an odd occupation for someone with those beliefs, but he was determined to find out the reality of it all - he just wanted to know. Stumbling upon a whimsical man called Technoblade, who adamantly denies the existence of ghosts somehow allows him to get closer to the truth then he's ever been.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	My Kingdom Come

Sometimes, Phil questioned why he put himself into these situations. Don’t get him wrong – it was entirely of his own volition why he was here, but he couldn’t help but complain to himself as he peered into the dark in front of him. The torch in his hand only illuminated so much of the room he was in, and the lights definitely didn’t work. Of course they didn’t work! Why would they work? It would be too much to ask of a supposedly haunted house. The blond had been in this profession for so long, and he was still alive, so theoretically he should be calm. Logic didn’t dictate his actions often, though, and his heart was hammering in his chest. 

Situations like these made him wonder why he had decided to ever wander into becoming a paranormal investigator. From being a newly formed adult at university, taking dares to visit the decrepit house to researching online when the creaks in his house became unnatural, to now. Stood in a house at near 3 am, swearing that he could hear footsteps upstairs. Maybe he should have invested in a partner by now.

The thought seemed stupid. He wouldn’t even be here if he could, he could already see the looks of disbelief on people’s faces if he had asked for a partner. It’s not like he could even blame them, either. They were entirely in the right. 

Another creak upstairs drew him from his self-pitying thoughts, and he involuntarily tensed up. God, he’d need a bath after this. Just to soothe himself and ease his nerves, as his mind was going haywire right now. Maybe he would quit, soon, he was probably getting too old for this profession. Didn’t want to give himself a heart attack, right? Ha... 

A deep breath was taken in to calm himself before he moved over to the stairs. It was an old house anyway, he told himself, and these things were likely to creak and groan. The house was just settling, and once he went up and proved that, then he would be satisfied. Each stair made a noise as he walked up, solidifying these thoughts. There was going to be nothing up there. 

When finally, he reached the upstairs portion of the house, he squinted, moving his torch to look around. There were four separate rooms, though one of them seemed to clearly be the source of the issue. The door was cracked open, and wind ruffled his clothing as a hum came from the room. Desperately trying to rationalize the situation, he decided that it must be the wind against the side of the house. A relatively stormy night, it would make sense – he heard these sounds outside his own house, after all, and he had taken plenty of care to be sure that it wasn’t haunted. He needed some respite from his job, y’know? 

Though the hand holding the torch trembled, he moved over anyway, opening the door further and shining the light into the room. Immediately, a yelp of surprise escaped him – a figure was just settled in a chair in the dead centre, swaying back and forth lazily. 

The figure’s head snapped to attention, looking over at Phil in surprise, and all the investigator could force himself to say was ‘Who are you?’. It was better than asking ‘what’ he was, as he recalled in the back of his head that some ghosts didn’t know they had passed on, yet. Maybe he could offer help. 

Inspecting the attire of the figure in the chair reinforced his beliefs that they were a ghost. A crown lay in pink hair – pink hair? Did they really have that much dye in the past? - and a cape was thrown to the floor nearby. Every aspect of this person’s outfit screamed medieval and regal, and though the building seemed nothing special, he wondered if he had somehow stumbled upon a member of some important royal family. History hadn’t been his strong suit, and he hadn’t inquired enough as to the history of this area. Maybe he should have, now. Definitely should have, actually. 

Interrupting his thoughts came a deep, monotone voice – it didn’t fit his expectations for what a ghost should sound like. He expected something of an echo, more distraught and lost than this. “Techno,” was the short answer. 

“Techno?” He echoed, surprised at the name given. It certainly wasn’t a normal one. Before he could inquire further, he just wanted the ‘ghost’ nod briefly.

“That’s me. You here to... loot? It’s an old place. Nothing here,” he spoke like he had come here for the same reason, and Phil partly took back his assumption that this was a ghost. Don’t get him wrong, the archaic outfit was certainly a strange thing to look at, but he had gathered that ghosts acted far different than this. A breath was let out, and he shook his head. “No, it’s my job. Paranormal investigator, I got... told to check this place out,” the male explained, keeping the torch shining nearby him just so he could converse with him. “I’m Phil,” he greeted. 

‘Techno’ nodded in response, crossing one leg over the other. “You believe in ghosts?” A brief expression of amusement crossed his features, but it was gone in a quick flash. “Seems like the right place to meet them,” he mused, nodding to Phil as if praising him on his choice of haunted houses. 

Confusion flitted across Phil’s face in response – the man seemed so calm, at what he assumed was 3 am in a haunted house. Even if a person didn’t believe in the paranormal, it was certainly strange to be quite so calm in a setting such as this. That being said, the man was dressed like a king, so he couldn’t quite say it was the strangest thing about this. “Don’t know if I do, that’s why I’m here. I want to prove it to myself,” he eyed him, momentarily, before he spoke up, “why’re you here?” 

Techno looked out the window, though what he was looking at, he wasn’t quite sure. There were no street lights outside, and it was incredibly dark currently. The corners of his lips quirked upwards before he looked back at Phil with a supposedly serious expression. “I want to find out if ghosts are real, too,” 

Man, Phil felt mocked. The man sat in the rocking chair just seemed to... know something that he didn’t. And in fairness, maybe he did. Maybe he was talking to a ghost, but he seemed real. He was pretty certain that if he placed a hand upon his shoulder, it wouldn’t phase through him. But when they made eye contact, Techno just seemed to hold such an expression of wisdom. It confused him greatly. 

“You go ghost hunting often?” Techno questioned, seemingly intrigued about the topic. There was a possibility that Phil had just stumbled upon an eccentric ghost-hunting enthusiast. The more the merrier, he supposed. There was no harm in it, even if it had scared the hell out of him previously. 

“Every week, or so. Going to the mansion downtown next week,” Phil explained, feeling his nerves begin to calm down. No ghosts were here, and though he had previously been extremely anxious, he felt that Techno proved no harm to him. He was just in the abandoned house alongside him, surely there was no harm in it. He was safe; no ghosts (and to his credit, he was technically correct). 

A hum escaped him, and Techno replied, “Maybe I’ll meet you there,”, his tone casual. Inviting himself along, even though this had been the first time the two had ever even seen each other. Everything about this encounter had thrown him through a loop and been entirely out of his expectations. Even a ghost would be more realistic than running into somebody that seemed to just hang out in archaic buildings, dressed in an outfit for a king just for fun. 

A side effect of how strange this situation was, the investigator just found himself nodding quietly in response. Accepting that he might see this person again and that he might come along on his ghost hunting adventure. In fairness, he had been complaining about not having a partner to go along with him earlier, so he wasn’t really going to complain about the situation. 

“I’ll see you then,” Phil said slowly, still trying to come to grasps with the situation. This hadn’t at all been what he expected, and he really just needed to go home. Maybe this was a vivid dream – he could just go home and sleep. Wake up the next day and realize his brain just created an eccentric person for whatever reason. 

With a parting nod, he backed out of the room and swiftly back outside. The feeling of safety only enveloped him when he reached his car and began to drive, and he sighed shakily. Everything went in a blur as he drove back home, arriving at his house and just immediately going to bed. 

Call it the nerves that had struck him in the house, but his heart hammered every time he thought about the so-called ‘Techno’. Something just felt... Incredibly off about him, but he couldn’t place it. A restless night awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> god,,,, the summary is really cringy lol im super bad at those oops. YEAHH its a ghost au with some cooler themes i promise it's not just ghosts aha  
> it's been so long since ive written a fic but ive been super into the dsmp recently and i was reminded of buzzfeed unsolved and some of the joking theories around shane and ryan and my brain went 'TECHNO AND PHIL' and here we are  
> this is gonna be multiple chapters,,, im not sure how many yet ahh!! hope to release a new chapter every week or two, i hope you guys are gonna be here to enjoy the ride :]


End file.
